ToyAgumon
ToyAgumon ToyAgumon is a Rookie level Puppet Digimon, said to be created by children who play on the Internet and modeled after Agumon. It is cowardly, easily getting surprised and (literally) breaking to pieces. It loves to surf the Internet and consult in communication with children. It has an "evil" virus form called ShadowToyAgumon. ToyAgumon has the appearance of an Agumon built out of Lego blocks. Its body is made up of toy blocks, which enable it to rearrange its body to linking up with fellow ToyAgumon and create larger forms. Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer ToyAgumon are recruitable enemies in Vamdemon's Mansion and Millenniummon's Lair. Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers ToyAgumon are normal enemies in Ryo's side of Plume Cave 2, Death Crevasse 2, as well as Ken's side of Death Crevasse. ToyAgumon digivolves from Kapurimon to Frigimon with a digi-egg and Mojyamon without in lines 39 and 44, and from Kapurimon to Musyamon with and Wizardmon without in line 62. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer ToyAgumon are enemies in the Trap Crevasse. Monzaemon, fought to save Mimi Tachikawa and has two ToyAgumon in its party. The ToyAgumon card, titled "Toy Flame", is a Rank 2 card which teaches a Digimon the Toy Flame technique. Toy Flame deals Vaccine-type damage to one enemy. Digimon Frontier Some ToyAgumon appear at the Autumn Leaf Fair during the 's first visit. Digimon Fusion An army of ToyAgumon serve as subjects of and protect Bastia Castle against the Bagra Army battalion led by in the Lake Zone. Digimon World ToyAgumon are enemies in the Toy Mansion, guarding the two of the inner floors, along with Tankmon. After defeating WaruMonzaemon, a few ToyAgumon stay outside of the Toy Mansion, and although they are no longer hostile to the player, the ToyAgumon inside the mansion will still attack. There is an infamous glitch involving the second group of ToyAgumon in the Toy Mansion: one of the ToyAgumon will constantly approach the player attempting to start a battle, but when he finishes talking, he restarts the same brief conversation. ToyAgumon may sometimes be fought in the Arena. Digimon World 2 ToyAgumon can digivolve into Leomon (0-2 DP) or Gatomon (3+ DP). ToyAgumon appears in Video Domain, Drive Domain, SCSI Domain, Core Tower, Tera Domain, and Tournament 1 along with Bertran and Boss of Boot Domain and Modem Domain. In Tera Domain if you see the wild Toyagumon, don`t be rushed. it`s not a regularly wild ToyAgumon. It`s partnered with Omnimon, one of the secret mega digimon in the game, that only appear just in this domain. In the early game you can exchange your ToyAgumon to a SnowAgumon. Digimon World 3 ToyAgumon is only available as a Brown Rookie Card with 3/3. Digimon Digital Card Battle The ToyAgumon card is #167 and is a a Rookie level Rare-type card with 530 HP, needing 0 DP to digivolve into, and worth 20 DP in the DP Slot. Its attack, "Toy Flame", inflicts 280 damage, its attack, "Million Punches", inflicts 130 damage, and its attack, "Fancy Star", inflicts 0 damage, and counters attacks. Its support effect is "Discard 1 Card at random from own Hand. HP of both Players are 200." Digimon World Data Squad Agumon may digivolve to ToyAgumon. Digimon World DS ToyAgumon digivolves from Koromon at lvl 7+ with 30+ Machine EXP., and can digivolve further into Starmon or Flarerizamon. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk ToyAgumon is #40, and is a Rookie-level, Balance-class, Machine-species Digimon with a resistance to the Metal element and a weakness to the Water element. Its basic stats are 113 HP, 120 MP, 73 Attack, 71 Defense, 48 Spirit, 55 Speed, and 22 Aptitude. It possesses the Protect 2 and Flee 1 traits. It dwells in the Process Factory. ToyAgumon can digivolve to Tankmon or Deputymon. To degenerate into ToyAgumon, your Digimon must be at least LV10. ToyAgumon can DNA Digivolve to Gwappamon with Otamamon, Starmon with ToyAgumon Black, or to Mekanorimon with Kokuwamon ToyAgumon can be hatched from the Mecha Patterned Digi-Egg. Digimon World Championship ToyAgumon digivolves from Koromon pass time or Kapurimon with 20 Dragon AP and can digivolve into Clockmon with 20 Machine AP, Meramon with 20 Dragon AP, Starmon with 20 Holy AP or Sukamon pass time. ToyAgumon can be found at the Chrome Mines. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution ToyAgumon is one of the starter Farm Digimon available from Renamon, if you choose a more industrial DigiFarm. ToyAgumon digivolves from Kapurimon and can digivolve into Deputymon or Starmon. It is only obtainable by digivolution or degeneration if not chosen initially. Attacks *'Plastic Blaze'This attack retains its original name of "Toy Flame" in Digimon Digital Card Battle (Toy Flame): Spews a flame-shaped missile. *'Million Punches' (Block Punch): Punches a blast of energy. *'Fancy Star': Surrounds self with miniature stars before throwing a large star. ShadowToyAgumon |slide= |java=Makiko Oomoto |javan=(Frontier) |enva=Bob Papenbrook |enva2=Derek Stephen Prince |enva2n=(Frontier) |enva3=Mary Elizabeth McGlynn |enva3n=(Fusion) |n1=(Ja:) トイアグモン クロ ToyAgumon Kuro |s1=#ToyAgumon |f1=ToyAgumon |s2=L-ToyAgumon |s3=ClearAgumon }} ShadowToyAgumon is a Puppet Digimon whose name and design are derived from " ". Digimon Frontier Digimon Battle Spirit 2 Digimon Fusion Digimon World DS ShadowToyAgumon can digivolve into Reptiledramon. ShadowToyAgumon also appears at the Junk Factory. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk ToyAgumonBlack is #067, and is a Rookie-level, Balance-class, Machine-species Digimon with a resistance to the Steel element and a weakness to the Water element. Its basic stats are 112 HP, 125 MP, 71 Attack, 68 Defense, 53 Spirit, 57 Speed, and 28 HP. It possesses the Ether Eddy 2 and Flee 1 traits. It dwells in the Sunken Tunnel. ToyAgumonBlack can digivolve into Mekanorimon. In order to Digivolve or degenerate to ToyAgumonBlack, Mekanorimon must be at least LV10. ToyAgumonBlack can DNA Digivolve to DarkTyrannomon with Guilmon, to Starmon with ToyAgumon, or to Reptiledramon with Monodramon. ToyAgumonBlack can be hatched from the Mecha Patterned Digi-Egg. Attacks *'Toy Flame': Spews a flame-shaped missile. *'Block Punch' *'Marion Punch' L-ToyAgumon L-ToyAgumon is a Rookie Digimon whose name and design are derived from " -ToyAgumon". Digimon Digital Card Battle The L-ToyAgumon card is #165 and is a a Rookie level Rare-type card with 590 HP, needing 0 DP to digivolve into, and worth 20 DP in the DP Slot. Its attack, "Toy Flame", inflicts 270 damage, its attack, "Million Punches", inflicts 210 damage, and its attack, "Fancy Star", inflicts 180 damage, with no added effect. Its support effect is "If 1 or less Cards left in own Hand, opponent's Attack Power goes to 0." Attacks *'Toy Flame': Spews a flame-shaped missile. *'Million Punches' (Block Punch): Punches a blast of energy. *'Fancy Star': Surrounds self with miniature stars before throwing a large star. Notes and references Category:Digimon species Category:Rookie Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Metal Empire Digimon Category:Puppet Digimon